It has been found that diabetics develop marked increase in insulin requirements during adolescence. This "insulin resistance" in adolescence is being studied to determine if insulin receptor changes or excessive insulin degradation can explain the phenomenon. One possible mechanisms for the "insulin resistance" is an increase in certain growth factors such as somatomedin C during puberty.